1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a boat washing system, and more particularly it relates to an automatic boat washing system which can clean a boat on a one-time basis via onboard switches, or by remote control. Further, it includes a novel method of concealing conduits carrying water, waxes, cleaning fluids, etc., such that the system remains in place at all times, but it is not noticeable to a casual observer.
2. Background of the Invention
Boating is a pleasurable activity for many people. However, proper maintenance of boats requires a substantial amount of time and effort. In addition to maintenance of mechanical and electrical components, it is also important to maintain a boat in a clean condition. Unfortunately, the simple act of maintaining a boat in a clean condition can be costly, and time-consuming. It would be desirable to have a method of inexpensively cleaning a boat without the use of external cleaning equipment, manpower, and the expense associated with external devices.
In the prior art, a number of attempts have been made to provide cleaning systems for boats. Some systems have been developed which use external brushing equipment to scrub the underside of the boat's hull. These systems generally require that the boat be driven up to the edge of a pier to allow brushes to reach the hull of the boat for cleaning. In addition, the boat then has to be turned around to allow the other side of the hull to be cleaned.
Variations of the system include brush assemblies which are arranged on both sides of the boat for cleaning in a single pass. Likewise, systems have been developed which use high-pressure water flows in place of brush assemblies for cleaning the underwater portion of hulls. A common disadvantage associated with all of these approaches is the requirement that substantial, and expensive, equipment be used for the purpose of cleaning the hull. Further, these systems are typically designed to clean only the portion of the hull which is underwater, and does not provide any facility for cleaning the superstructure (i.e., the topside) of the boat. It would be desirable to have a system which could clean a boat without a requirement for any external equipment, and which could also be used to clean the superstructure of the boat as well as the hull.
Another attempt to provide systems for cleaning boats has been the development of brush assemblies which are used on a boat after it has been lifted out of the water. The solution typically uses a forklift or other carrying device to move the boat's hull over a brush assembly. Of course, the disadvantage associated with this approach is the substantial cost of equipment, as well as the time and effort required to complete this cleaning procedure. It would be desirable to have a method of cleaning a boat on a regular basis, without having to lift the boat from the water in order to be used with external cleaning equipment.
Yet another attempt to keep boats clean has been the use of a manually operated water hose to spray down a boat after use. As is the case with other cleaning systems, this would require the boat owner to move the boat so as to have access to the other side of the hull while standing on a dock. It would be desirable to have a method of cleaning the boat which did not require the boat owner to manually spray the boat with a water hose.
The prior art boat cleaning systems in use today, generally provide an expensive and inconvenient method of cleaning a boat. Typically, prior art cleaning methods require the boat owner or a cleaning service to be present at the time of cleaning. It would be desirable to have a method of cleaning a boat which does not require the presence of the owner or personnel from cleaning services, and/or which would allow the cleaning process to be started automatically on a timed basis, or via remote control.
While the prior art has provided a number of devices and systems for cleaning boats, it has failed to provide a system which requires no external equipment, which can operate automatically in the absence of the owner, which can be controlled remotely, and which can be generally concealed such that it does not detract from the appearance of the boat.